Der Kampf des Drachen
by Aeril
Summary: Warum Malfoy so geworden ist wie er ist und wie er da wieder herauskommt...Please Read&Review!
1. Default Chapter

Draco Malfoy stöhnte schmerzgepeinigt auf und stützte sich mühsam und unter größtem Kraftaufwand auf seine Unterarme. Er fluchte leise und schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden, was er jedoch gleich bereute, denn die Schnittwunden daran taten höllisch weh. Das würde man noch Tage sehen können!

Schwerfällig hob er den Kopf und sah sich um. Er war in einem der Kerker von Malfoy Manor. Er war nicht angekettet. Wozu auch? Das Gefühl in ihm sagte dem Jungen, dass es einen viel wirkungsvolleren Schutz vor seiner Zelle gab. 

Dieser Eisklumpen, der sich in seinem Magen bildete und immer größer wurde, bis er schließlich seinen ganzen Körper einzuspannen schien und die unsichtbaren Klauen, die ihm das wenige Glück in seinem Leben nahmen waren Hinweis genug! Dementoren! Eine Träne schlich sich aus seinem Augenwinkel, die Draco trotzig wegwischte. Und das alles nur wegen ihm, dessen Namen man nicht nannte! 

***Flashback***

Lucius Malfoy öffnete wie immer ohne zu klopfen die Tür zum Zimmer seines Sohnes. Dieser zuckte sichtlich zusammen, als er die schwere Eichentür ins Schloss fallen hörte. Schnell stand er von seinem Schreibtisch auf und sah seinen Vater fragend an. Sie hatten die ganzen Ferien schon kaum ein Wort gewechselt. 

„Komm mit, mein Sohn!"

Die kalten Worte durchschnitten die Luft wie Metallklingen und bohrten sich schmerzhaft in Dracos Herz. Ohne ein Wort nickte er. Er hatte ja doch keine Chance. Er folgte seinem Vater durch endlose Gänge, immer wieder Stufen hinab oder durch Geheimgänge, den Blick dabei stets auf den Boden gerichtet. Er wusste schon, wo es hinging. Jedes Mal in den Ferien fragte ihn sein Vater erneut und jedes Mal bekam er die gleiche Antwort. 

Sie kamen vor der Tür an. Draco trat hinter seinem Vater in den Raum. Ein Keuchen entfuhr ihm, als er die in schwarz gehüllte Gestalt mit den roten Augen sah, die in diesem Kerker stand.

„Also, da ist also der kleine Rebell."

Beim Klang der eiskalten Stimme, die noch viel schlimmer war als die seines Vaters, lief es Draco kalt den Rücken hinunter und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass sie aufhörte zu reden.

„Nun, dann werde ich dir wohl beibringen müssen, was ich von Ungehorsam halte. Lucius…"

Sein Vater nickte nur und drückte ihn gegen die Kerkerwand. Draco versuchte mit aller Kraft sich zu wehren, doch die unvorstellbare Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und er bekam kaum Luft. Seine Glieder waren schwer wie Blei und er registrierte nur unterbewusst wie die Ketten an seinen Armen zuschnappten.

„Fangen wir an: Draco Malfoy, wirst du den Todessern beitreten und meinem Befehl folgen?"

In ihm erwachte der Kampfgeist und er sah den dunklen Lord wütend an: „Nein, das werde ich nicht!"

„Gut, lass uns sehen, wie lange du das noch sagst.", die spinnengleichen Finger fuhren in den Umhang und kamen mit einem Zauberstab wieder zum Vorschein. Draco wusste, was kommen würde und versuchte sich darauf vorzubereiten, aber er wusste auch, dass das aussichtslos war. Wenn sein Vater das tat hatte er auch nie eine Chance.

„Crucio!"

Und die Welt verschwand im Schmerz…

***Flashback Ende***

Er rappelte sich an der Wand hoch und kratzte sich die Fingernägel blutig an den feuchten und kalten Steinen. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand  und schloss die Augen. Er war so furchtbar müde und es war überall so kalt. Draco schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und versuchte den Schmerz, den ihm die Striemen auf Brust und Rücken dabei bereiteten zu ignorieren. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an etwas. Wenn sein Zeitgefühl ihn nicht täuschte, war er höchstens wie Stunden bewusstlos gewesen. Mit der Wut, die sein Vater und der dunkle Lord auf ihn gehabt hatten, würden sie ihn wohl kaum morgen wieder nach Hogwarts lassen. Was sollte er nur tun, wenn sie es ihm ganz verboten? Er konnte nirgendwo anders hin. Sämtliche Malfoys standen in [seinem] Dienst. Freunde? Crabbe und Goyle? Mit diesen Eltern? Er schnaubte. „Warum bin ich bloß so ein elender Loser?", knurrte er die Dunkelheit um sich an. „Warum bin ich nicht einmal mutig genug, um schwach zu sein?"

Er konnte nicht mehr. Schon das Bisschen Anstrengung war zuviel gewesen. Vor Schmerz stöhnend lies sich der jüngste Malfoy an der Wand hinunter gleiten und schloss die Augen. Die einzigen Verwandten, die nicht im Dienst des Lords standen, ignorierten, dass er mit ihnen verwandt war. Was sollte er auch bei den Weasleys oder bei Black? Selbst wenn er seinen Stolz klein gekriegt hätte und tatsächlich dahin wollen würde wusste er ja gar nicht, wo sie überhaupt wohnten. 

Potter…ja, von Potter wusste er, wo er wohnte aber ehe er zu Mr. Ich-bin-perfekt-und-mutig-und-der-allerbeste gehen würde, würde er lieber hier verrotten. Seltsam, dass sie Cousins sein sollten…

Vielleicht würde er ihm das ja dieses Schuljahr sagen, wenn er überhaupt nach Hogwarts zurückkam. Das Gesicht  wäre bestimmt äußerst amüsant.

„Was ist denn so komisch, Draco?"

Der Junge, der vor sich hin gestarrt hatte, zuckte zusammen und kroch in die entfernteste Ecke des Kerkers um der eisigen Stimme zu entkommen.

Die schwarze Gestalt lies sich elegant auf einem gebrachten Stuhl nieder. Draco fühlte, wie der Eisklumpen in seinem Körper langsam auftaute. Sie zogen die Dementoren ab, solange ihr Meister hier drin war.

„Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt. Du hälst sämtlichen Flüchen länger stand als so mancher ausgewachsener Zauberer…aber jetzt ist Schluss mit der Schonzeit. Ich habe nicht die Geduld um mit dir diese Spielchen zu spielen!"

Er machte eine Pause und zog wieder seinen Zauberstab hervor. Draco kauerte sich an der Wand zusammen um ein möglichst kleines Ziel zu bieten, aber kurz darauf erinnerte er sich an den Stolz, den ihm sein Vater eingebläut hatte. So sehr er ihn auch hasste und verachtete für seine Taten, wenigstens dafür war er ihm dankbar. 

Er wusste, dem dunklen Lord hatte er nichts entgegen zu setzen, aber wenn er schon untergehen musste, dann wenigstens aufrecht und stolz. Mühsam und mit Schmerzen in jedem Teil seines Körpers richtete er sich auf. Er musste sich an der Kerkerwand abstützen um nicht vor Schmerz und Schwäche das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren aber er streckte den Rücken und hob den Kopf.

„Ah, Lucius hat dir beigebracht, stolz zu sein. Das wird dir als Todesser sicher helfen. Verabschiede dich von deinem Willen, Draco! IMPERIO!"

Er hatte nur wenige Sekunden, um sich darauf vorzubereiten, doch er wusste, er konnte es schaffen. Er hatte es in seinem vierten Schuljahr von Prof. Moody gelernt. Sein Geist entleerte sich von sämtlichen Gefühlen oder Erinnerungen, selbst den Schmerz versuchte er loszulassen.  Und dann wurde er von dem Fluch getroffen…

~*~

Okay, mal eine klitzekleine Meinung zu Malfoy.(Ja, ich mag ihn!)

Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, wie ich das enden lasse aber das wird sich schon noch zeigen…hihihi

Spendet mir bitte ein kleines Reviewchen!

See ya

Aeril


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Eine unbeschreiblich befreiende Leere machte sich in seinem Kopf breit und ließ ihn sich fühlen als schwebe er. Draco musste alle ihm verbliebene Kraft aufwenden um sich wieder daran zu erinnern, was er tat und warum er es tat. ‚Denken, Draco! Denk nach!', befahl er sich selbst. Er durfte es Voldemort nicht merken lassen, wenn er sich aus dem Fluch löste. Was hatte ihm Severus damals beigebracht? Er zermarterte sich das Hirn nach jeder noch so kleinen Information, die ihm sein Patenonkel in diesen kurzen Stunden gegeben hatte. Ah ja, Kopf von allem frei machen und dann, das, was versteckt werden soll schön allmählich und Stück für Stück verschließen.

Einige Momente ließ er sich, wie es ihm Severus geraten hatte, einfach in diesem Gefühl des Fluches treiben, sodass sich absolut nichts mehr in seinem Kopf befand. Dann dachte er an einige Erinnerungen oder Dinge, die er vorgehabt hatte und begann sie in seinem Kopf in Watte zu packen und dicke, feste Mauern darum zu bauen. Er schien ewig dafür zu brauchen, doch schließlich hatte er jeden einzelnen Gedanken ganz tief in sich vergraben. Dracos Augen wanderten zum dunklen Lord zurück, der ihn aufmerksam musterte. Malfoy junior ging pflichtbewusst in die Knie und beugte den Kopf.

„Als ob das so schwer gewesen wäre, Lucius.", ertönte die eiskalte Stimme. „Komm mit, Draco, dann kannst du endlich deine Prüfung ablegen und einer meiner hörigen Diener werden."

Er erhob sich und wäre fast verräterisch zusammengezuckt. Die Striemen auf seinem Rücken brannten furchtbar! Er folgte dem dunklen Lord aus dem Kerker, wobei er seinen Vater keines Blickes würdigte. Er wurde in eines der großen dunklen Zimmer von MalfoyManor geführt. Um ihn herum standen dutzende Todesser in ihren schwarzen Kutten und Masken. Er selbst stand in seinen zerrissenen Klamotten, die er nun schon seit drei Tagen trug, in ihrer Mitte. Er hätte es niemandem gegenüber zugegeben aber er hatte Angst. Einige von ihnen waren die Eltern seiner Schulkameraden. Sein Körper zitterte kaum merklich und Draco musste die Zähne zusammen beißen und unterdrückte es mit großer Anstrengung. Die Fackeln in den Haltern an den Wänden verbreiteten ihr magisches grünes Licht um sie herum. Draco sah Voldemort hinter ihm herein kommen. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und trat auf ihn zu. 

Die eisige Stimme durchschnitt die unheimliche Atmosphäre und Draco hatte Mühe seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken und die gefühlskalte Malfoy-Maske aufzusetzen, die er trug seit er klein war.

„Draco Malfoy, wirst du den Todessern beitreten und dem dunklen Lord folgen bis in den Tod?"

Draco schluckte den Klos in seinem Hals hinunter und antwortete mit der Stimme, die er sonst für Potter und das Wiesel verwendete: „Ja, das werde ich!"

Man bedeutete ihm seinen Ärmel hochzukrempeln. Voldemort hielt seinen Zauberstab nahe an seine Haut und murmelte etwas unverständlich. Sofort war Draco als würden Stromschläge durch seinen Körper jagen und in seinem Arm zusammenlaufen. Es fühlte sich an als hätte jemand seine Haut in Brand gesetzt. Aber er handelte wie ein Malfoy…er biss die Zähne zusammen und zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Schmerz. Jetzt war er also ein Todesser.

Stunden später lag er in seinem Bett und versuchte eine angenehme Lage zu finden. Nachdem das Treffen zu Ende war hatte sein Vater ihn wieder nach oben gebracht und geschlagen. Draco hatte nicht gefragt warum. Das tat er nie. Er wollte es gar nicht mehr wissen. Die Verletzungen waren wieder aufgeplatzt und bluteten. Er spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er einfach bewusstlos sein würde.

Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend und Draco drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung. Jemand in einer schwarzen Kutte kam herein und setzte sich auf  seine Bettkante.

Eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme fragte: „Wie geht es dir, Draco?"

Malfoy junior lächelte sarkastisch: „Es geht so, Severus, danke!"

Der Zaubertränke-Professor nickte und stand auf. „Komm, wir gehen hier weg!"

Überrascht sah der Slytherin seinen Paten an: „Weiß Vater davon?"

Jetzt war es an dem Lehrer sarkastisch zu lächeln: „Würde ich dich sonst mitten in der Nacht mitnehmen?"

„Er wird herausfinden, dass du es warst. Dumbledore wird sicher nicht glücklich sein, wenn du deinen Posten hier aufgeben musst!"

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Er hat endlich meinem Wunsch nachgegeben, dich hier wegzuholen! Selbst wenn ich dafür meinen Posten aufgeben muss, das Leben meines Schützlings ist mir doch etwas wichtiger. Und jetzt pack deine Sachen! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

Draco sprang aus seinem Bett und zog sich schnell an. Seinen Koffer zerrte er unter dem Bett hervor und mit einem Schwenk von Severus' Zauberstab war alles ordentlich darin verstaut. 

Vorsichtig schlichen sie die Treppe herunter.

Sie waren bereits fast draußen als hinter ihnen die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy ertönte: „Severus, dürfte ich erfahren, was du da mit meinem Sohn tust?"

Snape drehte sich erschrocken um. Vor ihnen stand Dracos Vater. Genau wie Snape hatte er noch seine Todesser-Robe an und den Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Ich bin gerade dabei ihn zu retten, wenn es dich interessiert.", antwortete er.

Draco öffnete entsetzt den Mund als er den Zauberstab hob und einen Fluch in Richtung seines Vaters schmetterte. Nicht, dass es ihm wirklich leid tat aber er hatte Angst um die einzige Person, die sich jemals wirklich um ihn gekümmert hatte. Sein Vater sprach ebenfalls einen Fluch und schon waren sie in ein Duell verstrickt. Draco unterdessen spürte das Blut aus seinen Wunden seien Rücken hinunter laufen und musste sich am Türrahmen festhalten. 

Sein Pate schien genauso wie sein Vater kaum noch Kraft zu haben und als dann ein Fluch fehl ging und dicht neben Dracos Kopf eine Staubwolke hoch wirbelte packte ihn sein Lehrer schnell am Arm und zog ihn hinaus. Sie rannten über den langen schutzlosen Weg zu dem großen Eisentor an dem das Grundstück und somit auch die es belegenden Flüche endeten. 

Draco spürte seine Beine kaum noch und stolperte mehrmals auf dem schmalen weg. Severus hatte sich schnell seinen Koffer gepackt und zog ihn nun hinter sich her. Kaum hatten sie das Tor passiert, legte der Zaubertränke-Lehrer ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und apparierte zum ersten Ort, der ihm einfiel.

~*~

Scheint ja Review-mäßig nicht sooo viel Anklang zu finden…na ja, ich mag die Fic aber also werdet ihr wohl mit noch ein paar Chaps leben müssen und vielleicht kriege ich ja doch den ein oder anderen Kommentar. ;-)

See ya

Aeril

Next Chapter: Malfoy und Snape in Little Whinging???????


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Alles J. K. Rowlings...leider!

Note: Mir liegt diese eher kurze Storyline irgendwie ziemlich am Herzen...doch, echt! Ich hab Draco während des Schreibens richtig lieb gewonnen! 

Summary: Draco Malfoy findet seinen ganz eigenen Weg ins Leben und muss dafür einiges aufgeben, findet aber Neues…

Kapitel 3

*aus Harrys Sicht*

Harry schlenderte gemütlich mit den Einkaufstüten die Straße entlang. Es war ein extrem heißer Tag gewesen aber jetzt war die Sonne untergegangen und es war schon dunkel. Seine Tante hatte ihn in das nächste große Einkaufszentrum geschickt um einige Dinge zu besorgen, das einige Kilometer entfernt lag, aber da er weder ein Fahrrad hatte noch Auto fahren konnte oder durfte hatte er zu Fuß gehen müssen und kam jetzt erst zurück. Harry war das aber ganz recht. So hatte er fast einen ganzen Tag Ruhe vor Dudley gehabt und sich schön Zeit gelassen auf dem Hin- und Rückweg. Er wusste, dass er höllischen Ärger bekommen würde, aber wenn ihn sein Zeitgefühl nicht völlig im Stich ließ waren sie bereits zu dem Konzert, zu dem sie hatten gehen wollen, also würden sie erst morgen kommen! Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken einen Abend lang seine Hausaufgaben am Küchentisch und nicht in seinem Bett machen zu müssen. 

Doch auf einmal erschienen einige Meter vor ihm aus dem Nichts zwei in schwarz gehüllte Personen. Die eine brach sofort zusammen und wurde geradeso von der anderen aufgefangen. Harry erkannte das Gesicht des regungslos am Boden liegenden jungen Mannes und auch denn, der sich über ihn beugte.

„Professor Snape? Was in Merlins Namen machen Sie denn hier?"

Sein Zaubertränkelehrer sah auf und direkt in Harrys Augen: „Potter? Sagen Sie bloß wir sind direkt nach Little Whinging appariert!"

 Harry nickte etwas unschlüssig, doch noch ehe er irgendetwas gesagt hatte fragte Snape ihn: „Harry, wie weit ist es von hier zu deinem Zuhause?" 

Der Gryffindor wurde immer verwirrter, schließlich hatte Snape vorher noch nie seinen Vornamen benutzt, doch er antwortete wahrheitsgemäß: „Keine zwei Straßen von hier, Professor. Meine Tante und mein Onkel sind gerade nicht da."

Er half  Snape Malfoy zu tragen, der, wie selbst Harry zugeben musste, nicht gerade gut aussah. Als sie am Haus der Dursleys angekommen waren drückte Harry die Klinke aber nichts geschah. Entsetzen und Wut breitete sich in ihm aus und er hieb mit der Faust einmal wütend auf die Tür ein. Die Dursleys hatten also mal wieder vorgehabt, ihn draußen übernachten zu lassen! Er durfte außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern, konnte also ohne Schlüssel nicht rein: „Das hätte ich mir ja denken können! Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich keinen Schlüssel habe!"

Snape schritt ruhig an ihm vorbei und öffnete die Tür magisch. Harry dankte ihm kleinlaut und half wieder Malfoy ins Haus zu tragen. Dort betteten sie ihn auf der Couch und Snape begann sofort damit, die Wunden des Slytherin zu versorgen.

„Ähm…Professor? Dürfte ich fragen, was Sie hier tun?", fragte Harry schließlich, als sein Lehrer den letzten Verband angelegt hatte. 

„Nun, ich hatte nur nicht vor das mir seit Geburt anvertraute Kind in der Gewalt eines Kinderschänders und eines Wahnsinnigen zu lassen, das ist alles. Und du siehst ja was passiert, wenn Lucius auch nur schlecht drauf ist oder Draco versucht selbst Entscheidungen zu treffen."

Harry sah seinen Lehrer überrascht an. Er hatte noch nie einen ähnlichen Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht gesehen. Zuneigung! Er strich Malfoy eine Strähne des blonden Haares aus dem unglaublich blassen Gesicht. Snape warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und sah dann weg. Der Gryffindor war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das eben eigentlich gar nicht hatte sagen wollen. 

„Können wir ihn nicht irgendwo anders hinbringen? Dieses Zimmer macht einen ja verrückt!", blaffte er im nächsten Moment.

Harry dachte nach. War da noch irgendein Zimmer, wo sie ihn hinbringen konnten?

„Nun, höchstens mein Schlafzimmer. Die Dursleys werden mich ja so schon umbringen, wenn sie morgen zurückkommen. Wenn ich einen Zauberer in einem ihrer Zimmer unterbringe, wird es noch schlimmer…gut, in meinem Raum ist Platz."

Snape nickte und wieder gemeinsam trugen sie den immer noch bewusstlosen Slytherin die Treppe hoch. Magie konnten sie wegen der vielen Fenster nicht riskieren.

Nachdem Malfoy dann in Harrys Bett lag und Snape ihn zur Schnecke gemacht hatte, weil seine Zaubertrankzutaten im Raum herumlagen kündigte er an zum Hauptquartier des Ordens zu müssen.

„Und was soll ich machen, wenn Mal…wenn er aufwacht?!"

„Meine Güte! Rede mit ihm, gifte ihn an! Was weiß ich! Das kriegt ihr sonst doch auch immer hin!", fauchte der Professor wütend: „Ich muss los! Dumbledore erwartet meinen Bericht."

Und mit diesen Worten ging er aus Harrys Zimmer und die Treppen hinunter. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wunderte sich wie in Merlins Namen das alles an nur einem Tag hatte passieren können! Er hatte einen schwer verletzten Slytherin in seinem Zimmer und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, musste es ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy sein! 

Von seinem Bett kam ein Stöhnen. Harry rappelte sich schnell auf und setzte sich neben das Bett. Er mochte Malfoy zwar nicht besonders aber nachdem, was Snape vorhin gesagt hatte, empfand er fast so etwas wie Mitleid für seinen Erzfeind. Die verbundene Hand tastete suchend über die Bettdecke und ehe er sich versah hatte er ihm die Hand gereicht und sofort hatten sich die Finger krampfhaft darum geschlossen. 

„Warum ich?", seufzte Harry bloß. 

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht und Malfoy hatte seine Finger immer noch in Harrys Hand gekrallt. Harry sah gedankenverloren nach draußen. Von seiner jetzigen Position aus konnte er die Hälfte des Vollmondes sehen. Er seufzte. Das war mittlerweile die dritte Nacht ohne ein Sekündchen Schlaf, auch wenn es dieses Mal einen anderen Grund hatte. 

„Wo bin ich?", fragte auf einmal eine schwache Stimme vom Bett aus.

Harry versuchte seine Hand, jetzt wo Malfoy wach war, aus der des anderen zu lösen, doch dieser hielt sie noch genauso fest.

„Halbwegs in Sicherheit schätze ich.", antwortete Harry ihm schließlich auf seine Frage. Als er sich den Jungen ansah, erkannte er, dass dieser noch immer seine Augen geschlossen hatte.

Die Lider des Anderes öffneten sich flatternd und er wand schwach den Kopf zur Seite: „Und was machst du hier?"

„Ich spiele gerade deinen Babysitter und bin ganz nebenher in meinem Schlafzimmer.", meinte Harry schulterzuckend und konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, als sich Malfoys Augen erschrocken weiteten. Er fuhr in eine sitzende Position hoch, ließ sich aber gleich wieder fallen und stöhnte schmerzgepeinigt auf: „Wo ist Severus?"

„Der berichtet Dumbledore. Ist schon ein paar Stunden weg, müsste also eigentlich bald wieder da sein."

Malfoy drehte wieder seinen Kopf halb zu Harry herum: „Sag mir mal eins, Potter: Warum zum Teufel bist ausgerechnet, von allen verdammten Menschen auf dieser Welt, du auch hier?"

Harry schnaubte nur: „Erstens liegst du in meinem Bett und solange du das tust wirst du mich Harry nennen, ob dir das nun passt oder nicht, zweitens hab ich mich auch nicht freiwillig dafür gemeldet hier mit dir Händchen zu halten und drittens ist unser Schicksal, so unwahrscheinlich und absurd es auch klingen mag, nach allem, was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe gar nicht so verschieden, also wäre es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, wenn wir endlich aufhören würden uns zu bekriegen."

„Wenn du glaubst, dass ich jetzt mit dir befreundet sein werde nur weil du zufälliger Weise mir einmal geholfen hast, dann hast du dich aber geschnitten. Würdest du mich jetzt bitte allein lassen?", zischte der Slytherin in gewohnt aggressiver und sarkastischer Manier. Harry seufzte und stand auf. Er sah an der Tür noch einmal zurück auf Mal…Draco, der sich gerade mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Unterarm rieb und schloss dann die Tür.

Ja, Harry spürte es auch. Sein Unterarm brannte höllisch, genau dort, wo Voldemort ihm letztes Jahr das dunkle Mal aufgezwungen hatte. Der dunkle Lord rief zu einem Todessertreffen. Dann würde es wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis Snape wiederkam.

Zu Harrys Überraschung wurde aber just in diesem Moment die Haustür aufgerissen und Snape kam herein wie eine übergroße Fledermaus.

Ohne irgendein Wort der Begrüßung fragte er: „Wie geht's ihm?"

„Ist gerade aufgewacht."

Und schon war er einfach an ihm vorbei die Treppe hoch gelaufen. Und wieder einmal seufzte Harry nur und ging hinterher.

Er hörte schon von draußen Malfoys Stimme: „Also, warum hast du mich ausgerechnet hierher gebracht?"

„Nun, einerseits war es eher Zufall, weil das einfach der erste Ort war, an den ich gedacht habe und dann wäre da natürlich die Tatsache, dass auf diesem Haus fast so viele Banne sind wie auf Hogwarts. Ich muss noch einmal weg, Draco. Ruh dich ein bisschen aus."

Snape rauschte wieder hinaus und Harry fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal warum es die Welt eigentlich immer auf ihn abgesehen hatte.

~~*~~

Soderle,

wieder mit einem Chap fertig(bin heute richtig produktiv! Und da soll meine Mutter noch mal sagen, ich würde nix tun!)

Bevor irgendwer fragt: Nein, das hier wird keine slash-Geschichte! Ich habe ihn nur dorthin geschickt weil es einfach am besten war und außerdem für den Story-Verlauf wichtig ist. Die Story wird wohl eher kurz ausfallen nach dem, was ich bis jetzt geplant habe. Außerdem habe ich recht viel an meinen andern Storys(Der Zeitumkehrer und Schicksal einer Freundschjaft; WERBUNG!!!!) sehr viel zu tun…

@Cosma: Danke für dein Mitleid! *g* Nun, ich denke er hatte vor, sich damit seinen Vater vom Hals zu halten und schließlich ist Draco ja nun noch lange nicht lebensmüde genug um Voldemort gegenüber zu sagen, dass er ihn für einen psychopathischen Idioten hält…wenn er nicht gegen den Imperiusfluch gekämpft hätte, wäre er jetzt außerdem höriger Todesser…also, ich denke schon, dass das eine logische Schlussfolgerung ist…oder???

See ya,

Aeril

Next Chapter: Mitternächtliche Gespräche und Briefe!  


End file.
